


Trouvés

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John et Harold étaient seuls et perdus, mais ils se sont trouvés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouvés

John Reese avait été seul, pendant un temps. Après la mort de Jessica, il s'était noyé dans l'alcool. Celle qu'il aimait s'était fait tuer, par sa faute, s'était-il dit. La CIA le croyait mort. Il n'existait plus au yeux de personne. Alors il s'était résigné. Il avait lâché prise. Mais Finch l'avait trouvé.

Harold Finch avait été abîmé par la vie. Il était seul, lui aussi. Il avait perdu sa fiancé et son meilleur ami. Il s'en était tiré, avec de la culpabilité et la hanche brisée. Il voyait les numéros non pertinents arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas les sauver. Parmi eux, Jessica. Mais il avait réussi à sauver John, et avec lui, sauverait les prochains numéros.

John et Harold étaient tous les deux perdus, mais ils s'étaient trouvés.  
John, plus qu'un job, avait dorénavant un but, un moyen de refermer les blessures du passé. Il avait aussi trouvé un ami, quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il n'était plus un tueur froid de la CIA. Il était devenu l'homme au costume, celui qui sauvait les gens.  
Harold avait le moyen d'aider les personnes pour lesquelles il ne pouvait rien auparavant. Lui aussi avait trouvé un ami et quelqu'un sur qui compter. Dorénavant, il était plus qu'un milliardaire reclus et entouré d'ordinateurs. Il était devenu la voix dans l'oreille de John, celui qui le guidait.

Leur duo finit par former un seul et unique tout, un mécanisme huilé à la perfection. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient un partenaire, quelqu'un qui ne les abandonnerait pas, qui serait toujours là. Chacun avait réveillé et réchauffé le cœur de l'autre.

Alors, quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne personne. Et qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.


End file.
